Starsky's punishment
by special agent Ali
Summary: This category isn't in the movies section so I guess I'll post here. I have never seen this show but last night I was watching the movie with Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson. This is a rewrite to the hospital scene where David apologizes to Ken. I think Ken let him off way too easily. SPANKING! Don't like that don't read that. Thanks to guest for pointing out name. I heard Tom oops


_**I never seen the TV show but I do own the Starsky and Hutch movie. I just love Ben and Owen a lot.**_

_**This is how I think David's apology scene should have gone. I think Hutch is too damn soft and the scene should have been longer. As I stated in description this is a spanking fic. If that's not your thing then please turn back now.**_

_**Any anonymous flames will just be deleted. **_

"David! just tell me already man!" Ken Hutchinson snapped. He was still very annoyed by his partners juvenile behavior. Hutch still couldn't believe David Starsky had reported him two weeks ago.

Hutch knew he wasn't easy to deal with but it didn't make it right for David to tattle on him. He decided if David could act like a five year then so could he.

Hutch crossed his arms then and David sighed. "All right, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're a good cop" he said.

"Thanks" Ken replied with a little chill in his voice.

"I also am sorry for what I wrote in my report" David added. Ken didn't reply this time and he sighed again.

"Fine, stay angry with me" he muttered. David went to leave and Ken grabbed his wrist.

"I want to forgive you David…" he began and stopped.

"But?" David asked and this time Ken sighed deeply. "But I don't think its fair you can just apologize and be forgiven so easily" Ken responded.

"Then what do you want me to do Kenny? I can't go back two weeks and stop myself from writing that report" he replied.

Ken gave a nod to that. "Yeah, I know" he answered.

"So then you write me up Ken" David suggested and Ken shook his head.

"That's just stupid and immature David! We're partners and friends and we shouldn't have to tattle when we have a beef with each other"

"So then what do you want to do?" David asked.

"Would you mind if I punished you for this? I mean since you acted like a child then you deserve a childish punishment" Ken asked.

"What are you…." David began and stopped. Ken just gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Yes David, I think you know exactly what I mean" he answered.

"Fine, but I won't let you do it to me here in public" David said and Tom chuckled lightly.

"Course not partner, let me tell Willis we're heading out and we'll go to your place since my house is gone" Ken answered.

"You should stay with me till you find something else" David suggested and Ken nodded appreciatively at that.

"Thanks" he said and they walked out together. David drove in silence to his home and then led Ken inside.

"So…" he said uneasily and Ken crooked a finger at him. He led the man to the couch and sat down.

"Drop your pants and lay over my lap" he instructed.

"Really? I thought only children got spanked like that" David asked. Ken just gave him a mischievous smile.

"I know, I told you in the hospital that you acted like a child and that you deserve a childish punishment" he answered.

David sighed as he knew the man was correct. His report was very immature and childish. To top it off he had let Ken believe their friendship was solid and that he could be trusted.

"David?" Ken called out when he didn't reply for a few minutes.

"You're right Hutch, I was childish and I downright disrespected you by writing that report. I am grateful you're dealing with it like this though" he said.

Ken gave him a small smile. "Well that's how it should be David. It shouldn't be anyone else's business when you have a beef with someone" he answered.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that"

"I hope you do" Ken answered and then patted his knee. "Now no more talk David Starksy! You acted like a jerk and now its time to face a punishment for your actions" he said.

David nodded reluctantly and dropped his pants. He awkwardly laid over his partners knees and waited for the painful lesson to begin.

Ken put one arm around David's waist to keep him still before beginning to spank David's bottom. He began it hard and fast and David whimpered a bit after a dozen swats.

"That was a warm up partner" Ken then said. He then pulled down David's boxers to reveal his light pink bottom. He then started to spank him again and David had tears running down his cheeks.

Ken gave him another dozen more and then stopped. "Okay, stand up now and lay over the arm of the couch" he ordered.

David shakily stood up and waddled over to the side. He laid over the arm and waited.

"Please no more Ken, I learned my lesson" David whispered and Ken shook his head.

"That was just to warm your bottom so you'd really feel this part" Ken told him. He then removed his belt and David groaned.

"How many times will you hit me with that thing?" he asked.

"How about fourteen? One for every day you kept this hidden from me partner" Ken suggested.

David just nodded weakly and braced himself. Ken raised the belt and struck David's lightly red bottom sharply. David let out a hiss in reply.

"One down pal" Ken commented. He let the belt fly again and David hissed even more.

When Ken got halfway done David felt tears fall. When all fourteen hard strikes were administered he was sobbing quietly.

Ken put his belt back on and then patted David's back. He was silent as he waited for David to stand up and speak to him.

It took David ten minutes but he did then try to stand. Ken gently took his arm and helped him up. David hissed as he put his clothing back on and Ken rubbed his back again to comfort him.

"Thanks Hutch, you're a good friend and partner" David told him after he wiped his eyes and nose with a tissue.

"You're not too bad yourself Starsky" Ken answered with a smile.

"Are we good now?" David asked and got a nod.

"Sure" Ken answered. "Come here boy" he added and David chuckled lightly as he allowed Ken to give him a little hug.


End file.
